A structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle has been disclosed which includes an exhaust pipe cover that covers a lateral side of an exhaust pipe and is fastened to the exhaust pipe (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-041933, for example). In the case of the conventional structure, the exhaust pipe cover can be sub-assembled to a lateral side of a portion of the exhaust pipe, the portion extending in the front-rear direction.
The sub-assembling involves operations of: holding the exhaust pipe cover against the exhaust pipe being one separate body; aligning bolt inserting holes of the exhaust pipe cover and bolt fastening holes of the exhaust pipe; and fastening bolts.